Ghez Hokan
Ghez Hokan was a very violent Mandalorian mercenary who is part of the Death Watch. After a Mandalorian Civil War, he worked as a mercenary and became the leader of a militia on Qiilura. In this position, he was hired by the Separatist Alliance at the beginning of the Clone Wars to guard a research facility, in which a deadly virus for Clones Nano was developed. Biography In the year 22 BBY, Ghez Hokan was hired by the Separatist Alliance to take charge of the security of a genetic laboratory directed by Doctor Ovolot Qail Uthan who worked on a nanovirus able to kill the clones of the Grand Army, on Qiilura. He wasn't fond of the job, however, as his own men gave him more trouble than the share-croppers he terrorized. The dregs of the underworld, his 'army' was composed of Weequays, Ubese, and whoever else was recruited, Hokan despised them. He managed to make some farmers spies in his pay, which was useful to him when two Jedi of the Republic, Kast Fulier and Padawan Etain Tur-Mukan, came to investigate the laboratory after information provided by Gurlanins (Qiilura's native species that lived in secret). Ghez Hokan managed to get hold of Kast Fulier through denouncement of a peasant as his Padawan fled. He tortured the Jedi, the "warrior for fun" as he liked to call it, then killed him with his lightsaber, which he then kept as a trophy. When it appeared clear that the Republic was interested more and more disturbing for the federal facilities, as well as sending a clone commando squad called Omega Squad, Ghez Hokan took the protection of facilities most at heart, especially when he learned that clones were all replicas of Jango Fett, Mandalorian the largest of its time. Ovolot Uthan sent him a hundred battle droids that the Mandalorian shared between the laboratory and the villa Lik Ankkit, a Neimoidian representative from the Trade Federation, on Qiilura. He took the opportunity to proclaim major and did not let the Neimoidian put a spoke in the wheels as he had previously done by not giving him all the credit he needed to constitute a real armed force. He also had to eliminate all members of his militia, preferring droids and some competent officers such as Hurati. Meanwhile, Niner and Fi faced Hokan by themselves. Niner tricked Hokan by lying on the ground and pretended he was horribly wounded, screaming not for his mother, like most organic men, but for his training sergeant, Kal Skirata. Hokan was about to kill Niner with a vibroblade out of pity, but Etain Tur-Mukan attacked Hokan from behind and decapitated him. Fi kept Hokan's armor as a souvenir, and wore it as his own when later living on Mandalore. Uthan, seeing Hokan's armor, thought he had survived when she too was brought to Mandalore by Fi's father, Kal Skirata, but was relieved when she realized it was only Fi in his armor. Hokan's helmet was eventually given to Venku Skirata as a gift from his uncle Fi. Appearances *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of Death Watch Category:Mercenaries Category:Officers of the Separatist Alliance